Organizations must frequently migrate or import data. For instance, when an organization undergoes a technology refresh or otherwise installs and implements a new software application or database, the organization may have to migrate its existing data into the new software application, database, or system. Organizations may also acquire new collections of data, e.g., databases of prospective new customers or contacts. The format of the data to be imported or migrated may have a different file format from what is ultimately needed or compatible with the target system. Additionally, when importing or migrating data, organizations want to prevent creating duplicate records for the same customer or contact. As such, organizations are in need of a system and method for managing such data.